Blossom-Viewing
by Miih7409
Summary: It's the annual Fairy Tail's Blossom-Viewing Festival and Gray doesn't look that excited. What's going on inside his head? The truth is he can't get a certain mage out of his mind. Just a few thoughts. One Shot. GraLu intended, but a little NaLu insinuation.


**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for checking on my story. This is my first fic for FT. I did one thing similar to this for Shu (Guilty Crown), if you like, please check it out as well.**

**Anyways, have fun ;)**

* * *

It was that moment of the year again. The so waited Blossom-Viewing Festival.

Not to be surprised when it came to those Fairy Tail mages, celebration this year had started earlier and though the night was still at the very beginning, the party was in full power already. Everyone was having fun, drinking, laughing and enjoying each other's company under the breathtaking Rainbow Sakuras, this year fully flowered.

The gentle wind would blow and shake the trees, making a rain of multicolored petals dance through the park, surrounding every single person with a sweet and delicate floral scent. That was a perfect scenario for romance to grow, for being with family, for enjoying some quality time with friends, for forgetting about any sort of trouble and for relaxing after long and dangerous missions.

"It looks like these Sakuras become more and more beautiful every year." Erza said for no one in particular looking up at the small petals falling.

"Yeah…" Gray agreed with her, not really paying attention to what the red haired friend was saying. His eyes kept wandering back at a certain blonde celestial spirit mage.

His friend and teammate Lucy was at a certain distance from him sitting with a few other members of the guild, drunk enough to be fooling around with Natsu and Happy. Her cheeks were slight red; she was smiling her bright and sweet smile as usual; she was wearing a white and pink yukata, which showed perfectly her nice curves and delineated body, for men's pleasure; her hair was pulled on a high pony tail with a few loose tendrils here and there. She was gorgeous as usual.

And Gray was simply hypnotized by her.

"What's wrong, Gray? You don't look very happy." Erza said and offered him another round of _sake_.

"Eh?" Gray looked away from Lucy to stare at Erza. "That's not true." Gray said with his usual bored voice tone and accepted another shot of the drink. "It's just the alcohol."

But it wasn't just the alcohol making him all lost. It was her.

Gray didn't know when it had started, or why; the only thing he knew was that he was madly in love with Lucy. And nobody could know about it.

Really, how could he say anything? They were both Fairy Tail mages, they were at the same team, they were almost best friends… besides, she didn't see him that way.

There was no such thing like a 'romantic atmosphere' between them, despite Juvia's panicking and overreacting about Lucy and Gray's relationship. Gray worked very hard to decline his feelings ever since he realized them, and was quite successful, no one could tell what was going on inside his mind, even when the only thing he could think of was Lucy.

He just couldn't stop himself.

How could him? Lucy was incredible. She was beautiful, ever since he met her for the first time, he'd always thought she was gorgeous- Gemini wasn't lying about it. She was adorably cute when she was scared, which made him feel like protecting her 24 hours a day.

She could also be extremely devilish when she wanted to; so hot, so sexy. Especially when she didn't try to. She didn't even know, but the girl could make every single guy on Earth go crazy about her. Just like Gray was now.

Every single aspect of her made the ice mage even more in love. Her laughter would make him feel a thousand times better when he was down; her voice would seduce him and make him fall again every single time; her stubbornness would amuse him the most; her tears would crush him more than anything. Whenever she was upset, whenever she was crying, Gray would feel like hugging her, like protecting her, like holding her and never letting her go.

Lucy was a perfect woman and even more valuable friend. She always put her friends first. She would treat her Celestial Spirits as a real family, along with all Fairy Tail. She was loyal, so reliable and extremely courageous. She could catch everyone's affection just by being herself.

Gray loved her so much that it hurt. It hurt knowing that she wasn't with him and never would be. It hurt knowing that the one for her wasn't him. He knew her a lot; he knew the way Lucy would look at Natsu. He also knew how Natsu would look at her back. They were Gray's best friends and even though Natsu and Lucy weren't dating or anything, he wasn't the kind of guy who would risk his friendship over that. No matter how much he loved her, he'd rather be always her friend than ruining his friendship not only with her but also with the Salamander.

He looked back at Lucy and Natsu. They were now singing out lout, both of them so drunk they wouldn't remember anything in the morning. It was Lucy's first Blossom-Viewing and it looked like she was enjoying it. She was smiling at Natsu, and he was smiling at her back. With that something special on their eyes. That something Gray knew so well.

"Be happy." Gray murmured and finished his drink at once.

"Did you say something?" Erza asked curious not noticing the direction of Gray's eyes.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud."

It was nothing.

Nothing at all.

But it still hurt.

* * *

**Darn, I'm GraLu forever but when I started writing, it just went that way.**

**I just love them together, but there's no way Fairy Tail is going that direction, sadly.**

**Well, I hope to write more soon, so I guess I'll se you later.**

**Byee**


End file.
